


Almost In Love

by Oddities1991



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Diaries
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddities1991/pseuds/Oddities1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks of the sex, coffee and listening routine is followed by the meeting of little sister and the threatening from friends. He’s a little startled by the intensity of their creative (and some-what gory) visions but, a squeeze of the hand and a smile that lights up the room, tells him that they only mean half of it. He’s just not sure which half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost In Love

Buffy Summers is nothing short of extraordinary. From the moment they met in the typical dark-lit bar scene, that fact was clear to Alaric. Of course, her ledged is known throughout the world by hunters and the creatures alike. The only thing that surprises him is her size. That, and the way she steals the joke out of his mouth with no small warning in her tone.

He is aware, days later that whatever they have isn’t love. For him, it’s a kind of idolization. For her, it’s a hint of normality. Although, they both know that the chance for either of them to be anything close to normal is in the realm of impossible. Days later, when they’re waking up wrapped in each other with no hint of forbidden love or betrayal, whatever is left over make up for it.

After they lie naked in bed, the robes and early morning coffee and confessions of the past make way into the relationship. It takes him weeks to learn to nod and smile in the correct places; to realize that she doesn’t want him to fix everything – that his purpose as the outsider is to sit and listen and pour the damn coffee. Isobel had been the same way.

Three weeks of the sex, coffee and listening routine is followed by the meeting of little sister and the threatening from friends. He’s a little startled by the intensity of their creative (and some-what gory) visions but, a squeeze of the hand and a smile that lights up the room, tells him that they only mean half of it. He’s just not sure which half.

Six weeks into the routine, she has moved into his place. The sex, robes and early morning coffee is followed by a second round and then a third and sometimes later, a stroll through Mystic Falls. He wants to call it patrol but she says that the Salvatore brothers have it handled and besides, if anything wiggy happens her spidy-sense will let her know. Never mind that it goes off every time they pass the Bennett household or the boarding house. It’s a point he doesn’t bring up. Not even after he kills Isobel for her.

Instead of bringing up all the mistakes she made, he’s fled to the Salvatore boarding house. She gives him a month before she breaks down the door, insults Stefan’s taste and threatens to stake Damon if they don’t tell her where to find him. While he doesn’t give two shits about what happens to Damon, Buffy is the sort of girl who would lock up the guilt and never let go. Thus, he sucks it up and stumbles his way to the parlor to greet her.

Their fight begins with words of comfort and ends in shouts about things he doesn’t understand. There’s stuff she hasn’t told him but he has his own secrets and knows not to pry. Besides, this isn’t the time or place. She drags him all the way home, to their shared apartment and demands to see his arm. She checks him for bite marks and accuses Damon of seducing him – of whoring him out to other vampires who like the tastes of junkies. He doesn’t understand where it comes from; isn’t sure he wants too.

In the end, even though it’s his ex that died, even though he’s the one who should be hurting, it’s Alaric who holds her and ends the fight with kisses and love making and promises that she’s the only one who gets to sink her teeth into him.

A year after Isobel, Buffy says Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 21st 2011 for tvd_rareships’ Weekend comment fic party over at LJ.


End file.
